


Delinquent

by DarklingDarling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Crying Loki (Marvel), Daddy Kink, Dark Tony Stark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is a punk, M/M, Mystery, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Past Child Abuse, Plot Twists, Police man Tony Stark, Public Blow Jobs, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark has a daddy kink, Top Tony Stark, Verbal Humiliation, de-aged loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingDarling/pseuds/DarklingDarling
Summary: Tony Stark is an overworked cop on the look out for some pretty boy to take home for the night.When he first meets the young and mysterious Loki Odinson at a gay bar, Tony thinks he's going to get lucky... only to find himself tangled in a web of corruption and deseit that he just can't seem to wriggle himself out of.But the question is, who really is Loki Odinson, and why does Tony keep finding himself drawn into him and the mysteries that follow?***The story of a hardened police officer and a delinquent street kid with a dark secret.~Story is already finished, should be fully uploaded by the end of the day~
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thanos (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 44
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! 
> 
> This is just a little story that I wrote sporadically over the last few days. Just a little bunny in my head that wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it down. (Don’t worry, I’m still working on my other stories 😅)
> 
> It’s finished and I had planned to post it as a one-shot but due to the nature of it I thought it would be easier to read if I posted it in parts- but the entire story should be up by the end of the day! (I just know I’m going to be interpreted throughout the day as I’m babysitting my nieces lol)
> 
> *Please read the tags! Non-con tag for extremely dubious consent between Tony and Loki*

Tony was nursing his second glass, the scotch bitter on his lips as he sighed into his drink. He had hoped that after the shit-show that was his day today, he would find some pretty little thing to take home and fuck his stress away, but what could he really hope for on a dull Tuesday night?

He scanned the bar again, his eyes flicking across the low-lit room, hoping to catch eyes with someone interesting, but once again his search came up empty. There weren’t many guys here tonight, and the few that were, were men just like him; salt and pepper haired gentlemen surfing for something juicy to sink their teeth into.

“I drink bourbon.”

A soft voice pulled Tony from his thoughts and he whipped his head around to find a perfect vision sitting next to him. Even in the poorly lit bar, it was easy to see that the kid was gorgeous, with his sharp cheekbones and full lips. He was young, deceptively so, with pale skin and wide eyes… but there was something in his gaze that was rare to see in youth. Tony couldn’t put his finger on it at that moment though, not when his brain was scrambling to figure out what to say to the beauty grinning at him from the next stool over.

“Jefferey, get the man a bourbon.”

Tony said quickly, nodding at the bartender who in turn gave Tony a knowing look.

“How old are you?”

Tony suddenly asked, watching as the kid cocked his head to the side, a wry smile tugging at his lips.

“You’re not even going to ask my name?”

The beauty asked, a slender hand coming up to rest under his chin as he pouted. Tony smirked at him, his eyes grazing up the man’s petite form, a warmth spreading down his spine as he took in the all-black ensemble fitted snug to his lithe body. A simple button-up paired with tight black jeans; that outfit on anyone else wouldn’t get a second glance, but somehow on this kid, it just screamed sex.

“Of course, I will, gorgeous, once I check that you’re old enough for that bourbon... and for me”

Tony drawled, smirking when the kid just sighed and pulled out his driver’s license, sliding it into Tony’s hand with a raised eyebrow. Tony took a good look before he handed it back, along with the bourbon that Jeffery brought over with a smile. 

According to his ID, the kid was twenty-three, an age that Tony usually never went for. He didn’t mind someone younger them him but he usually never strayed further than twenty-five or else he felt like a cradle-robber, Tony was almost fifty after all… anyone younger than half his age made him grimace. Tonight, was the exception then, Tony mused, his eyes flicking once moreover to the beauty in front of him.

“I’ll take that name now.”

Tony whispered with a mischievous grin, not missing the way the younger man rolled his eyes as he took a large swig from his glass. 

“Loki.”

The kid replied, playing along. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Loki.”

Tony whispered lowly, grasping the man’s slender wrist in his hold and bringing the hand to his lips. Loki scowled, pulling his arm away once Tony finished the gesture, but his lips twitched in a hidden smile.

“I have to go to the bathroom.”

Loki said softly, his voice almost demure as he slipped off the barstool and walked to the door of the men’s toilets. Before the sting of disappointment could dampen Tony’s mood, Loki sent him a dark grin and beckoned him to follow, his body now moving past the bathrooms and into the shadowed hallway.

Tony jumped up from his seat without a second thought, marching into the dark hall like he was under a spell, slinking further into the dark until they were out of sight. He pushed the younger man into the wall then, claiming him in a fiery kiss. The kid melted into him, his slender body wrapping around him, hands moving up and down his body as he moaned into the kiss. 

Tony was already hard, alarmingly so, his cock straining against his blue jeans, grinding against Loki’s belly. Loki moaned again, the sound vibrating into their joint mouths, making Tony grasp a handful of the midnight mess of hair so he could deepen their kiss. 

Before long, Loki finally pulled himself away, his breath coming out in sweet gasps as his emerald eyes held Tony’s. The younger man smiled then, almost shyly. How cute.

“I really do have to go to the bathroom.”

Loki chuckled, still panting from their kiss. He leant forward then, his pillowy lips brushing softly across Tony’s, his tongue darting out to trace Tony’s mouth before sucking in his bottom lip.

“Wait for me…”

Loki whispered, a sultry grin taking his lips as he waited for Tony to let him go. Tony did, but with a half pained groan. He didn’t want to let the beauty out of his sight, especially when those pretty green eyes promised him so much.

When Loki finally shimmied away from him, he sent one last dazzling smile over his shoulder before he disappeared into the bathroom, his round ass swaying delightfully as he did.

Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair as he grinned to himself. Maybe today wasn’t going to be so bad after all? He waited a good ten minutes before he realised that he needed to take the kid to a place that wasn’t the absolute mess that was his house. He liked this one… and he wasn’t looking to scare him off just yet. 

Tony whipped out his phone, flicking through his contacts for a few minutes before he remembered that he had, in his wallet, the business card for the fancy hotel he had taken his last date to.

His wallet. Tony’s fingers grazed his empty back pockets several times before he frantically moved to his jacket, searching the pockets there only to find them empty too. It was gone. His wallet was gone.

Tony swore under his breath as he rushed to the bathroom, flinging the door open to find the room completely empty. He rushed to each stall, yanking the doors open to find them all unlocked… and also completely empty. No one was here. The kid was gone… and so was his wallet.

Tony Stark had just been fucking robbed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you know who did this?”

Tony asked, breathing out slowly as he surveyed the abhorrent mess staring back at him. The shop owner ran a frazzled hand through his grey hair, his own uneasy glare making its way around the ransacked store.

“Some fucking punk, I don’t know! The kid was wearing a bandana or a scarf over his face, didn’t see nothing but his eyes.”

The owner scowled, rubbing at his face in frustration, wiping away angry tears as he took another look at his store.

“I’ve run this place for 30 years, but I’ve never once seen someone do this kind of damage, over nothing… fucking nothing!”

Tony let the man calm himself down before he continued his questioning.

“So, you’re saying that what? They just destroyed your store and left? They didn’t take anything at all?”

Tony asked, hard eyes watching the man flinch under his interrogation. The old guy shook his head wearily, already understanding what Tony was asking.

“Nothing but a pack of cigarettes.”

He replied uneasily, scratching his head under Tony’s all-seeing gaze before he continued.

“Look officer, I know how this looks, but I swear, this isn’t some kind of insurance fraud scam, some punk came in here and wrecked my fucking shop. This is my livelihood!”

“So, some kid just busted up your store and stole a pair of cigarettes?”

“Yes! That’s what I’m saying, sir!”

“And you are insured?”

The man bit his lip, his hands wringing together, skin turning white under his own grip.

“Yes, I’m insured, of course I am, but not for this much damage.”

Tony looked at him under a narrowed gaze before he flicked his eyes around the store again.

“You have security tapes?”

This time the guy was visibly sweating, almost grimacing at this next line of questioning. Tony’s lips formed a hard line.

“Well… no, the, ah, the guy destroyed all the cameras…”

Tony gave him a look and the man seemed to wither under it.

“Right. So, any knowledge on how this kid knew exactly where every camera was?”

The guy sighed heavily.

“Look officer, I know you’re just doing your job, but I’m the victim here. I don’t know why that punk chose my store, I don’t know why he trashed the place, and I don’t know why he didn’t steal anything but a pack of damn cigarettes, but it ain't my fault, ok?”

Tony sighed, writing a few notes in his notepad, ignoring the way the man huffed from his rant being ignored.

“You said he had some kind of face covering, but can you remember at all what this guy looked like?”

For the first time since Tony had walked through the front door, the old man stopped fidgeting and he nodded his head quickly in answer.

“Better yet, I can show you.”

The man pulled out his phone, unlocking it and swiping through before he quickly turned it to face Tony. It was a picture, a slightly blurry image of a man, slight in stature and covered head to foot in black. He had what looked like a dark grey scarf pulled over his nose and a hoody heavy over his head. 

There was a metal bat in his hands, half raised and aimed at an already half smashed shelf, a box of chocolates scattered across the ground. Most of the shop was already in chaos, shattered glass across the floor along with whatever had been thrown from the shelves. 

None of that was what caught Tony’s attention though… no, what Tony was glaring at were the devastating emerald eyes of the kid who stole his wallet.

Fucking Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki slipped around the back wall, a grin slapped on his face when he saw Thanos waiting by the club’s back entrance.

“Couldn’t get enough, hey, big guy?”

Loki said with a creeping smile. Thanos whipped his head around, a smirk already touching his lips as he spied Loki leaning casually against the wall, dark eyes half-lidded, watching him.

“You are a sight for sore eyes, beautiful. You have a shift tonight?”

Thanos asked, his eyes already raking Loki’s slender form, clad in his usual black ensemble. He looked good, but then, he always looked good. 

“Yeah, but I have some time. Are you looking for a little stress relief then?”

Loki asked with a smile, pearly white teeth peeking past rose-blushed lips. Thanos chuckled, a hand coming down to adjust himself absently, his cock starting to fill just by the sight of Loki’s promising smile.

“Same price?”

Thanos asked, moving his hand to his wallet before Loki raised a hand, stopping him.

“Hm, how about instead… just a teeny tiny favour?”

Loki purred sweetly, moving off the wall to stalk towards Thanos, pale fingers reaching out to rest against his hard chest. Thanos let out a satisfied rumble, the sweet cherry scent so familiar on Loki’s skin permeating the cold night air.

“Anything.”

Thanos replied with a grin, pulling Loki’s petite body to his, wrapping his thick arms around the kid’s back, his nose finding Loki’s midnight hair and breathing in deeply. And he meant it, he would have given Loki anything.

Loki let himself be embraced for a while, knowing how much Thanos liked it, then eventually he sank to his knees. It was risky doing it so close to the door, but Loki already knew that Thanos liked public places. It excited him.

Loki made quick work of the man’s pants, Thanos’s thick cock already half-hard and waiting. Loki didn’t let it wait for long. His lips quickly sank over the length, swirling his tongue around the tip just like he knew the man liked before he took him deep, swallowing the great length whole.

Thanos groaned, his deep voice carrying through the alleyway as he dipped his fingers into Loki’s dark hair, urging him on. Loki sucked hard, bobbing his head fast on the length, making sure to gag every time it reached the back of his throat. Thanos liked that.

He came fast, and Loki swallowed it all, licking his lips and sending Thanos a cheeky smile as he zipped the deflating cock back in. Loki was pulled into one last crushing embrace before he was finally let go with a sigh. Thanos’s hand dropped to Loki’s cheek, letting his thumb trace over his plump bottom lip.

“So, this favour… what do you need?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please check the tags- Explicit dubious consent*

Tony made his way to one of the back tables, ordering himself an overly priced scotch to be sent to his seat. His eyes followed along with one of the dancers swinging his musclebound body around the pole. He was dressed in a cheap-looking police uniform, the shirt ripped open to reveal a bronze chest, oiled up and shining nicely under the stage lights.

The guy was nice to look at, hard body and pretty face… but he wasn’t really Tony’s type. No, Tony only had eyes for one person tonight, someone he was really looking forward to screwing… legally, figuratively… of course.

When the muscle man’s dance was finally over, he scooped up the tips, shoving the cash into his underwear with a sultry smirk before he strutted off the stage. The lights dimmed then and Tony was surprised to hear an excited chatter go through the crowd before a loud cheer erupted. Suddenly, a spotlight lit the stage, and seductively draped around the centre pole was the one and only… Loki.

Tony’s mouth dropped, he couldn’t help it. Loki was a vision. Dressed in a seductive rip off of the ‘I dream of Jeannie’ genie costume. The silk rose pants catching every curve of his long legs as he spun around the pole, somehow making the whole thing entirely elegant as the crowd whistled around him. 

Tony made his move, annoyed with himself that he had actually enjoyed the show so far, reminding himself that this was the same damn kid that not only robbed him that night in the bar but also busted up a gas station for a pack of cigarettes.

“Police! Get on the ground, now, hands behind your back.”

Tony shouted over the deep booming music that accompanied Loki’s dance. He ran towards the stage, badge thrust forward. Loki paused his dance, emerald eyes landing on Tony and a small smile curling his lips. 

“You’ll have to wait your turn sweetheart, I haven’t finished my dance yet.”

Loki chuckled with a wink, waving to the crowd as they cheered, more bills thrown at his feet as he took another swing around the pole.

“I said get on the ground, now! You’re under arrest!”

Tony growled, pushing through the drunk crowd of jeering men to get to Loki.

“Only if you catch me, right officer?”

Loki purred, twirling his body around the stage again. Two security guards grabbed Tony roughly then, trying to pull him from the stage until he shoved his badge in one of their faces and threatened to arrest them as well. When they finally let him go, Loki was gone and all that was left on the stage was a pile of cash.

“Fuck!”

Tony growled, pushing his way out of the rowdy crowd before he finally made it into the back alleyway, his hard eyes peering through the dark streets. Tony almost missed it, almost missed the pretty pink wisp of silk run past the alley. 

Tony ran, heavy steps thumping down the road, breezing past each alleyway until he finally ran right into Loki, his heavy body slamming them both to the ground. A soft pained hiss vibrated through Tony’s chest as he felt the kid try to wriggle from under him. Tony had him face down on the hard road, his own body revelling in the feel of Loki beneath him, his plump ass right underneath his cock.

“Agh… I think you broke my arm…”

Loki groaned, Tony’s breath hot against his neck.

“Serves you right, kid, you shouldn’t have run.”

Tony grunted, pulling out his cuffs and snapping it around one of Loki’s wrists. He went to grab Loki’s other arm, to twist that around too, only for the kid to let out a muffled scream.

“No, please… agh it really h-hurts!”

Loki cried, his body jolting as Tony went to pull at his arm again.

“Please! I’m not resisting, I just- let me turn around and you can cuff them to the front, please, Sir.”

Loki whimpered, making Tony huff in frustration as he thought on it.

“You better fucking behave, ok? No trouble from you or I’ll cuff you from the back, broken arm or not. Understand?”

Tony growled, pulling at Loki’s free arm again in warning. Loki nodded his head quickly, wincing as Tony rolled him around on his back and straddled him, grasping the free wrist tightly in his hold in case the kid decided to run.

Tony’s heart hammered in his chest as he got his first close up look at the kid, his eyes roaming the pretty face that seemed to haunt him, now streaming with tears, green eyes locked on his.

“You’re hurting me, Sir…”

Loki sniffled, bottom lip quivering as he regarded Tony, whose heavy body was still pinning him down on the cold asphalt. Tony tried to ignore the way those words drew a shiver up his spine, a tightening in his belly at the feel of the younger man’s slender body wriggling underneath him. Dangerous.

“Do you know the damn headache it’s been trying to find you, huh?”

Tony scowled, wrenching Loki’s arm a little to make his point, enjoying the little high pitched whine of pain that slipped past Loki’s throat. After the whole big act the kid had put on, all it took was a little pain and he was as meek as a pussycat, Tony mused.

“Why?”

Loki whispered, his large eyes peering up at Tony in confusion, his brow furrowing in thought. Tony scoffed, shaking his head as he finally clasped the other cuff over the kid’s wrist, ignoring the way his features screwed up in pain.

“Am I really so forgettable, kid? You don’t remember me from that bar a few weeks ago? I bought you a bourbon.”

Tony finished lamely, annoyed at the little flash of disappointment that tickled at his mind at the fact that Loki didn’t recognise him. The kid was all that had been on his mind since that night, like a ghost tugging on his shoulder. It had driven him fucking mad. 

“Oh! Yes, I remember! You’re that handsome little daddy I met that night. Great kisser.”

Loki exclaimed, his eyes lighting up as he gave Tony a swift once over. Tony scowled at him, wanting to kick himself at how he almost lit up at the compliment. Loki remembered him.

“Yeah, do you also remember that you robbed me blind?”

Loki stilled for a moment, and then a shy little smile played on his lips.

“Oh, you can’t still be mad about that, can you daddy?”

Loki pouted, blinking demurely up at Tony. Tony’s heart faltered at that look, at those words, his pulse quickening when Loki’s foot moved to softly trace Tony’s calf.

“You stole from me, boy, from a police officer.”

Tony scowled, trying to keep his breathing calm. Loki smiled again, his cuffed arms slowly moving until they were hooked behind Tony’s neck, waiting for him to stop him, but Tony never did. 

“What if I made it up to you… daddy.”

Loki whispered, gently tugging Tony’s head down until their lips touched. The kiss was soft at first, cautious, as if Loki was waiting for Tony to stop him, but the longer it went on, the further he pulled him in. Tony groaned into the kiss, his cock twitching at the feel of Loki’s expert tongue exploring his mouth. He ground his hips into the younger man, his memories of the night they kissed flooding into his mind. The kid tasted so fucking good, so sweet, like a ripe apple, crisp and clean. 

When Loki finally pulled away, they were both puffing and flushed. Tony was also embarrassingly rock hard, his hips still moving of their own accord.

“Do you forgive me?”

Loki asked, his swollen lips curling into a wide grin. Before Tony could even think to answer though, the cuffed hands that were still draped behind Tony’s neck, suddenly and viciously pulled his head forward, smacking Tony’s forehead down against Loki’s with a loud thud.

Pain shot through Tony’s skull, his eyesight sparkling white for a second at the impact, but before he could even realise what had happened, Loki was rolling them both over and unhooking his cuffed hands from Tony’s neck. Then, he was off, his slender body skipping off into the darkness before Tony was even off the ground.

Tony roared, a white-hot rage curling through his body when he realised he had been duped once again. He was on his feet, his own steps surprisingly catching up to Loki’s. He saw the kid look back with a smile before he disappeared behind an abandoned building, slipping through some hidden crack. But Tony wouldn’t let him go this time.

His head was throbbing and his cock was still hard and angry, his blood pumping viciously through his veins as he played over what had happened, over and over again. He was furious. Livid. Horny. 

“Get back here, you little shit!”

Tony bellowed, ducking into the old building, listening out to hear the kids own echoing footsteps. He was here.

The building was long abandoned, yet strangely empty. Usually, it would have been the perfect place for squatters but even they seemed to have stayed away. Tony paused when he heard it, a noise from the other side coming from the next room over. He was careful now, pulling out his gun as he slowly made his way there, keeping each step light, quiet.

“Got you, you little brat.”

Tony sneered as he came through the door, spying Loki huddled in the corner as he fiddled with the cuffs, one already off his wrist and the other only then snapping open. Loki looked up, the colour draining from his face when he saw Tony, gun and all.

“Get your hands up, kid.”

Tony growled, his gun trained on him, a little shiver of glee running up his spine when he saw the fear in those big green eyes. Loki put his hands up quickly, the cuffs clattering to the ground as he did.

“P-Please don’t shoot.”

Loki whimpered, his body starting to shake. Tony chuckled, enjoying the display much more then he should have.

“Get up, face the wall, hands where I can see them.”

Loki complied easily, following the instructions to the letter as he pushed himself up against the dirty wall, his hands still raised high and shaking. Tony moved forward, stalking like a lion on the hunt, his body coming to press up hard against the kid.

“Any weapons?”

Tony asked, the bite in his voice making Loki shiver.

“N-No, Sir.”

He whispered back. Tony grinned, liking the way Loki’s confidence slipped through his fingers.

“So, it’s just Sir, now, is it? What happened to ‘daddy’?”

Tony snickered, holstering his gun before his hands moved to Loki’s body, feeling the younger man flinch at the touch. He roamed over the kid’s sides, a low appreciative hum vibrating through his chest at the feel of his soft skin against his fingers.

“You sure you’re not hiding anything, hm?”

Tony asked with a grin, his hands dipping over the curve of Loki’s hips. Loki shook his head quickly, a surprised squeak leaving his lips when Tony’s fingers delved past the band of his silk pants and brushed past each cheek of his ass.

“How about here? Hiding anything here?”

Tony whispered as his fingers pushed past the crack of the younger man’s luscious ass and grazed the tiny pucker.

“Please don’t.”

Loki whispered with a sniffle, his tears already starting. Tony pulled his hands away then to grab Loki’s hands, pulling both wrists sharply into the kids back.

“And why should I believe these tears now? Your arm isn’t even broken, you little shit.”

Tony scowled, squeezing the delicate wrist in show.

“I’m s-sorry, Sir.”

Loki sobbed, his body shaking as he cried into the hard wall. Tony just scowled, pushing his body a little closer to the kid’s, groaning at the feel of his still hard cock pressed up against Loki’s delicious ass. Up close like this, he looked even better in his costume then he did on the stage. It fit him like a glove, the soft material competing with the softness of the boy’s own skin. Beautiful.

“Sorry for what, huh? Sorry for seducing me and stealing my wallet? Sorry for taunting me, running from me? Or maybe you’re sorry for seducing me again just to headbutt me and run off!”

Tony growled, pushing his body harder into Loki’s, feeling as the kid shuddered against him.

“What exactly are you sorry for, kid? Because it looks like you’re in a lot of trouble here. Not only resisting arrest, boy, but also assaulting a cop? You know how long you can go away for something like that?”

He felt Loki crumble, and he pushed his body further into him to hold him to the wall. Tony moved his head into the kids’ neck, breathing in the scent of his hair before he whispered his next words.

“What would you do… to keep your cute little ass away from prison? Huh?”

Tony asked breathily, his hips already grinding of their own accord, his breath hitching at the feel of the kid so hot against him. He let Loki cry for a moment before he spurred him on to answer.

“I could… I could s-suck your cock…”

Loki whispered around a sob, his body shaking almost pathetically in Tony’s hold.

“That’s not gonna cut it, kid.”

Tony chuckled, his tongue tracing across Loki’s neck, sucking at the tender flesh. Loki shivered, his breathing picking up as the seconds ticked on.

“Better make your choice, kid… I’m getting a little bored here.”

Tony whispered harshly, his teeth grazing Loki’s shoulder, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, marking him as Loki sucked in a pained breath.

“Ok.”

Loki finally whimpered, his body sagging in defeat. Tony grinned, like the wolf that caught the rabbit.

“Get on all fours.”

Tony commanded, pleased when Loki complied easily, quickly moving his shivering body to the ground.

“Hm, wait, on second thought, I interrupted your show before, didn’t I? It would be rude if I didn’t let you finish. C’mon, up you get.”

Loki took in a shuddering breath as he pulled himself up on unsteady legs, his face twisting a little when Tony grinned wickedly at him.

“Oh, c’mon, don’t tell me the tears were just for show too? You glaring at me, kid?”

Tony asked with a grin, watching Loki sniff and wipe away another stray tear as he lowered his eyes. His glare turning into a grimace.

With further prompting from Tony, Loki swayed a little on the spot, his shaking hands moving up to tug at the little pink crop top covering his chest. He pulled it off slowly at Tony’s behest, making the man grin. Next were the pants, and Tony got him to do a little spin as he slipped out of them, leaving the kid in nothing but a dusk rose coloured thong. Fuck he looked hot. 

Even shivering and hunched over in the cold, his body was beautiful. Milky white skin, lean body that showed strength, yet had a supple softness about it. And his ass… well, the guy had a nice ass.

“Now you can get on the ground, leave the thong on.”

Loki followed the instruction, albeit a little more slowly, his face starting to twist again in a scowl. It seemed his spirit was back, Tony noted with a grin.

“Prepare yourself for me. I shouldn’t have to do all the work, should I?”

Loki’s mouth dropped, pulling another satisfied smile from Tony.

“Do it on your back, and keep your eyes on me. I want to watch you open yourself up for my cock.”

Loki didn’t move, his eyes still wide, cheeks flushed scarlet.

“What? Do you want to call this off then? Want to go to jail, you little punk?”

Loki’s head dropped as he gritted his teeth hard, the muscle in his jaw twitching as he did. Tony watched in amazement as Loki’s fingers finally moved, first to his lips to coat them in saliva before he pushed them down to his hole, moving the string of the thong to the side with quivering hands before he touched his entrance.

“What did I say? Look at me while you do it.”

Tony growled, his hand already on his hard cock, pumping up his length as he watched the kid scowl at him before nervously catching his gaze.

Loki winced when the first finger breached him, pulling in a quick breath as he worked himself open with quick and unsteady hands.

“Done this before, have you?”

Tony asked with a sly smile, keeping his eyes locked on Loki’s as he thrust in another finger. Loki didn’t answer him, but he didn’t need to, it was written all over his face.

Tony stopped him at three fingers, removing his belt and pants quickly before he moved to hover over Loki. 

“Last chance to back out, my pretty little slut.”

Tony whispered, making Loki flinch as his legs were spread wider, Tony pushing his angry cock to Loki’s tight hole. The kid grit his teeth, nodding at him to continue, and Tony did, his mouth crashing unexpectedly over Loki’s lips as he plunged himself in with one thrust, bottoming out in the first move. 

Loki’s cries were swallowed by Tony’s hungry lips, his tongue ravishing Loki’s mouth while his cock did the rest. Tony pulled the young man tight to him, slamming into the kids spasming hole, taking each whimper, each cry.

When he finally pulled away from the kiss, Loki was panting into his neck, his delicate fingers grasping onto Tony’s neck as Tony took him, his thick cock plunging into the younger man’s depths, revelling in the tight heat grasping his cock in a vice-like hold. 

“Say the thing, call me that name.”

Tony panted as he pounded into Loki, enjoying each soft little cry that felt his lips with every plunge.

“Say ‘fuck me, daddy’.”

Tony growled, snapping his hips faster as he urged Loki on.

“Fuck m-me, daddy…”

Loki moaned, holding on for dear life as he was pounded into the dirty floor. Tony groaned in ecstasy, his movements becoming harder, faster, each brutal thrust pulling him closer to his shattering end.

“Daddy, please…”

Loki whimpered, almost making Tony’s eyes roll back in ecstasy, his fat cock slamming its way inside of him.

“Please what, my little slut? Want daddy to make you feel good, huh?”

Tony groaned, watching as Loki nodded his head, eyes squeezed shut, legs wrapped tightly around Tony’s waist. Tony grinned, his sweaty hand coming down to grasp Loki’s hardening cock, stroking it in a swift pace as he fucked him hard and fast to his own coming end. 

Loki came surprisingly fast, his body jerking as a high-pitched moan burst from his lips, his cum coating his sweaty stomach and the front of Tony’s uniform. That was what brought Tony to his own quick end, the vision of Loki coming undone so beautifully, his tight little hole squeezing him deliciously as he came.

Tony groaned heavily as his hips stuttered to a stop, his cock buried deep, marking Loki’s insides with his spend. When Tony finally collapsed, he pulled Loki tight in his arms, not letting him pull away, keeping his length buried inside the younger man.

“Sir?”

Loki asked in a whisper once both their breaths slowed down enough to speak.

“No, the other name.”

Tony replied, pressing a kiss to Loki’s shoulder where he had bitten him before. Loki tensed for a minute, the silence around them heavy and thick, suffocating, before he finally let out a short breath.

“…Daddy,”

Loki started again, the unease in his voice clear, his body shuddering when Tony pressed another kiss to his skin.

“I’m not… I’m not going to prison then?”

Tony just chuckled in response, grabbing onto Loki and rolling the both of them over until he had the other man on top of him, Tony’s cock still joining them together.

“Not yet.”

Tony finally replied, pulling Loki into another kiss before his hips slowly started to move again, spearing Loki with shallow thrusts. Loki squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his jaw as Tony fucked him again, slower this time, leisurely. Halfway through Tony had him ride him, groaning as he watched Loki bouncing on his length, his own hardening cock bobbing with the movements.

At last, Tony got Loki to lean back, using the floor to support his arms as Tony thrust into him hard and fast, one of his own hands moving to Loki’s belly.

“Oh, fuck! I can actually feel it!”

Tony exclaimed, his thrusts becoming more vicious as he pounded into Loki’s tender hole, his hand hard against Loki’s stomach as he felt the bulge of his cock through Loki’s belly.

“I could die inside you, just like this, agh fuck… fuck!”

When Tony finally came, he pulled out of Loki, admiring the way his seed dripped out of the younger man’s well fucked hole. Tony pulled Loki’s exhausted body to his, fingers roaming over his flushed skin, like he was trying to memorise it.

“Now… didn’t you say something about sucking my cock?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Loki.”

Thanos called, watching the younger man spin around at his voice, a small smile pulling at his lips when he spotted him.

“Thanos, you bad boy, what did I tell you about meeting me here?”

Loki chided, moving forward to let Thanos take him in a quick embrace. When he let him go, Loki stepped back with a tired sigh, his hands moving to the pockets of his jeans, his stance as casual as always.

“Well, I didn’t really have a choice, did I? You haven’t been to the club all week. Is everything ok?”

Thanos asked, annoyed at the whiny tone his voice had taken on. Loki just gave him another cheeky grin, a hand coming up to brush away a strand of hair from his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m just taking a little break, no biggie.”

Thanos gave him a worried frown, eyeing the man cautiously.

“Really? So what are you doing for money then… you’re not, you know, doing stuff-“

Loki gave him a look, moving his body until he was pressed against Thanos’s large frame, his fingers coming up to graze across his jaw, smiling when the larger man leaned into the touch.

“You know I only do that with you, darling.”

Loki pushed himself up on his tippy toes and Thanos met him with his lips, just a soft touch, a sweet peck.

“Loki… you know I don’t like the idea of you out here, on the streets… have you thought about what I said? Have you considered my proposal?”

Thanos asked, his voice a little too hopeful. Loki scoffed, pulling out of his arms and shooting him a weary smile.

“What? You locking me up in some fancy apartment while you go off on all your business trips, so I can wait around for your attention and spread my legs when you want-“

“It wouldn’t be like that, Loki! You know that’s not what I’m asking for. I just…”

Thanos sighed, one of his hands coming up to cup Loki’s cheek.

“I just want you to be safe… cherished. Don’t you want that?”

Loki sighed, stepping away from Thanos again, sending him a reassuring smile when Thanos sighed sadly.

“I can take care of myself. I always have.”

Loki said, a quiet seriousness taking his voice as he looked up to him.

“I know, Loki… I just wish you didn’t have to.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey, Tony!”

Steve yelled from behind him, jogging to catch up. 

“I’ve got that file you asked for, for that kid.”

Steve puffed, handing over the manila folder, watching as Tony flicked through it with narrowed eyes.

“Thanks, Steve.”

Tony grunted, eagle eyes scanning over the pages.

“Unlucky kid, if you ask me, he’s been through the wringer.”

Tony didn’t look up from the folder but he frowned, going over the pages again.

“No criminal record?”

Tony asked, finally catching Steve’s curious gaze.

“Nope. Kid’s clean, not even a speeding ticket. Quite rare for a foster kid, you know, especially one whose been in the system for so long.”

Tony nodded absently, hard eyes flicking between Steve and the folder.

“Adopted?”

Tony asked, his eye-catching something in the folder. Steve nodded.

“Yup. Lost his father at a young age I think, not sure what happened to the mother, but it looks like he was adopted by the Odinsons when he was 14.”

“It says there were signs of abuse, but no police reports were made?”

Tony asked, watching Steve nod slowly.

“Yeah, sadly, it’s not totally uncommon in this situation. The kid had signs of physical abuse, a few broken bones over the years, bruises etc, but the adoptive parents always had excuses and the kid verified, so the best the social workers could do was make a note of it at the time.”

Tony nodded, his eyes looking down in thought as Steve continued.

“You asked for an address but it looks like all we have on file is his adoptive parents’ residence. It’s his last known address but it seems he left home at 18 and disappeared.”

Steve waited for Tony to say something but when he didn’t Steve cleared his throat, scratching his head awkwardly before he continued on.

“So, ah, why are you checking the kid out, did he do something?”

Steve asked nervously, noting the way Tony’s hard eyes continued to stare at the folder. Steve had never seen him like this, had never seen that expression before. It made him uneasy.

“No, just some street punk, nothing to worry about. Can I borrow this?”

Tony asked, plastering on a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Steve nodded slowly, not hiding the frown that pulled at his features. 

“Thanks, Steve, I owe you one.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I’ll just take a cappuccino with soy milk, thanks.”

Natasha said with a polite smile, her voice that of someone who knew how to give orders. The waitress nodded, writing down the order before she turned to Loki.

“Anything for you, sir?”

Loki sent the waitress his best dazzling smile, making the girl blush furiously.

“Surprise me, darling. I’ve got a sweet tooth.”

He purred, sending the girl off with another bright smile. Natasha’s eyes flicked over Loki, scanning the kid in a way that only a journalist could.

“I wish I could make friends that easily.”

She said with a bemused grin, watching the way Loki leaned back into his chair, the confidence of a king radiating off him as he lazily peered around the café.

“All it takes is a smile.”

Loki answered with a grin, leaning forward to rest his chin on one of his hands as his eyes took in Natasha’s expression. They continued with the polite chit-chat as they waited for their drinks, Loki sparing the waitress another smile when she brought him a mouth-watering concoction topped with whipped cream and chocolate flakes.

“So…”

Natasha started, taking a large gulp of her coffee and leaning back in her chair.

“You said you had some information for me.”

Loki nodded his head slowly, his eyes taking on a feline quality.

“You are quite the principled journalist, aren’t you, Miss Romanoff?”

Natasha raised her eyebrows as Loki held her gaze.

“I like to think I am…”

Natasha said, taking another sip of her drink while Loki scooped a finger of whipped cream and sucked it into his mouth.

“I’m sure you’ve been tempted a few times, I mean, a journalist in your position… and yet you’ve kept your integrity. As far as I can tell, at least.”

Loki finished with a quirk of his lips, his finger twirling the straw playfully as he peered at Natasha under his long lashes.

“I’m not sure whether you are trying to bribe me, or threaten me right now.”

Natasha said slowly, her eyes narrowing as she continued to watch Loki play with his straw.

“I think you know that neither is the case, Miss Romanoff, I’m simply confirming your reliability.”

Natasha nodded, hiding her uneasy frown behind her cup as she took another slow sip.

“You’ve been looking into me?”

She confirmed, watching Loki nod his head with a sly grin.

“You wouldn’t believe how hard it was finding a journalist that couldn’t be bought. You should be proud to know that you are an exception in your field.”

Natasha let Loki’s words set in, a silence settling between them before she finally spoke.

“You must have some very important information if you’ve gone to all this trouble to find someone incorruptible.”

Loki’s lips split into a wide grin then and he leaned further forward, capturing Natasha’s hand in a tight grip.

“So, you confirm it then, you can’t be bribed?”

Natasha frowned, but didn’t pull away from his grasp.

“You can trust me.”

She said quietly, feeling a strange importance in getting that message across, in convincing this man that his words were safe in her hands.

“Then, have I got the story for you.”

Loki whispered, a humourless grin taking his features as his eyes captured Natasha’s in a quiet determination.

“How about we start with the fact that S. Corp Insurance has embezzled 2.4 billion dollars of their employees’ pensions in the past 25 years?”

Natasha’s eyes went wide, her usual tightly held composure slipping as she pulled in a long breath.

“You’re right… that would be quite the story.”


	8. Chapter 8

“What do you want to drink, Tony?”

Bruce asked as he waved over the waiter.

“Scotch.”

Tony replied with a sigh, running a tired hand over his face as he took a seat next to his friend. Bruce ordered for the both of them before he relaxed back into his chair.

“Why do you always ask, Bruce, when you know I’m going to order the same thing as I always do?”

Tony queried with a smirk, the annoyance in his voice twisting his words.

“Because each time I’m hoping you’ll order something better.”

Bruce grinned, his eyes regarding Tony slowly.

“You don’t look good, Tony, you look worn out.”

Bruce said with a worried smile before they were interrupted by the waiter setting their drinks down. Once the waiter left, Tony took a long lug or his scotch, leaving only half of the amber liquid in his glass.

“Just work, you know, fighting crime, catching criminals.”

Tony chuckled, raising his glass in salute before he downed the rest. They ordered another round as they caught up on each other’s lives.

“How’s the wife?”

Tony asked, noticing the way his friend lit up.

“Oh! Have you seen the news?”

Bruce asked, his voice raising as he leaned forward conspiratorially. Tony frowned and shook his head but he couldn’t stop the wide smile that spread over his face as he saw his friend’s excited demeaner.

“Damn, Tony, you need to get a T.V already! Natasha cracked this huge scandal, reported on S. Corp and this huge cover up of embezzlement. I’m surprised you haven’t heard about it yet, it’s everywhere. Nat’s set for a promotion and everything.”

Tony drew in a surprised whistle, raising his glass to Bruce in cheers.

“Fuck, Bruce, that’s awesome news. Send my congrats to Nat, would ya?”

They clinked their glasses together, beaming at each other as they both took a long swig.

“This calls for another round, my treat! Waiter!”

They both finished their next round before calling it a night. Bruce offered to share his cab but Tony told him he preferred to walk home and sober up, his house only a few blocks away from the bar.

The night was cold, but nice, the air strangely sweet for the city. It was just as Tony was turning the corner down one of the quiet streets that he saw a familiar set of green eyes staring back at him.

“Loki.”

Tony whispered, the surprise in his voice alerting the younger man. Loki’s eyes widened before he quickly turned away and half ran down the footpath.

“Get back here, you little shit!”

Tony called, his walk changing into a brisk jog so he could catch up to the kid.

“Don’t follow me.”

Loki’s voice rang out, cold and quiet. Tony’s face twisted into an angry scowl.

“Don’t ignore me!”

Tony finally caught up to him, his hand grasping the kid’s slender shoulder and yanking him around. Loki’s eyes turned wild before he narrowed his gaze.

“Should I report you for police brutality, Tony?”

Loki scowled, before Tony shoved him up against a wall of a building, winding him in the process.

“What did I tell you before, huh? You call me daddy now, you little slut.”

Tony growled, his breath hot against Loki’s ear as he pushed his body against the younger man’s smaller frame.

“You’re drunk.”

Loki scowled, trying to move his head away from Tony’s heavy breathing.

“You think I’m scared of a fucking handsy cop? I’ve dealt with guys like you all my life.”

Loki spat, his voice strained as he tried to get his breath back.

“Well, quite the little spitfire today, aren’t you? The last time I saw you, you were as meek as a kitten, all teary eyed and sweet. Guess that was an act too, huh?”

“Yeah, well, things are a little different when you have a gun pointed at your head, maybe you should try it some time.”

Loki tried to push him away, but Tony was bigger, stronger, his arms holding Loki’s struggling wrists to the wall.

“What the fuck do you want, Tony? I let you fuck me, I sucked your cock, I called you daddy. We had a deal and I held up my end of it so let me the fuck go and we can both just go on with our lives.”

Tony pushed his forehead against Loki’s, pulling in a long breath, breathing in the scent of cherries as a smile touched his lips.

“Yeah, the deal was that I’d let you off for robbery and assaulting an officer, but we never agreed that I’d let your other offence go.”

That made Loki still his struggles, his emerald orbs capturing Tony’s victorious smile.

“What’s that supposed to mean? What other offence?”

Loki bit out, his gaze going hard as he waited for Tony to speak.

“What, you don’t remember busting up that old man’s shop?”

Tony whispered slyly, watching the way Loki jolted, eyes widening impossibly as his jaw dropped.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He answered tightly, gritting his jaw. Tony just smirked as he nuzzled into Loki’s neck, his tongue making a searing trail over his earlobe.

“I’ve got a picture, sweetheart, I’ve got those pretty green eyes captured in HD.”

Tony whispered, nibbling Loki’s ear as he shuddered under Tony’s words.

“So, what’s it going to be? You going to be a good boy for daddy and come home with me, or should I just take you to the station now?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please check the tags, extreamly dubious consent~

Tony gripped Loki’s dark tresses tightly as he thrust one last time into his throat, his groan chorusing with Loki’s own pained gags. Loki dropped to the floor once Tony let him go, coughing as he sucked in each desperate breath.

“You… fucking… pig!”

Loki spat out as he panted, clutching his throat. Tony slid down the wall until he was on the floor, grinning at the sight of the beauty with his cum still on his lips. What a sight.

“You know, this attitude of yours doesn’t turn me off. I’m enjoying it as much as I did your innocent little weeping act.”

Loki just glared at him, wiping his arm over his mouth as his breathing slowly came back to normal. Tony continued, his lips twisting into a wicked grin.

“It’s strange though… it’s just, seeing you like this, it’s hard to believe that you would be so scared over a little old gun.”

Tony regarded Loki, watching the fire in his eyes as he continued to glare at him. There was a long stretch of silence before Tony pushed himself up to his feet, holding out his hand to help Loki up.

“Should I fuck you on the bed, princess? Or should I take you on the floor like before? You seemed to like that the last time.”

“How do I know that that picture is the only copy you have?”

Loki asked, his voice a deadly quiet, that same coldness seeping into his tone, a complete contrast to everything Tony had seen before. Tony thought on it a moment, grabbing Loki roughly when he didn’t take his hand and pulled him up on unsteady legs.

“I got the store owner to delete his picture, told him it was police business. So, the one on my phone is the only copy. After tonight you can watch me delete it. Happy?”

After a beat, Loki nodded, gritting his teeth as Tony led him to the bedroom. He was pushed on the bed, his clothes quickly pulled off so that he was laid out bare like a prize, the paleness of his lithe body contrasting so beautifully with Tony’s red satin sheets. 

Tony undressed slowly, gauging Loki’s reaction, smirking when the kid finally flicked his gaze to the side and away from Tony’s naked body.

“What’s my name?”

Tony asked slyly, watching as a scarlet flush crept up Loki’s cheeks.

“Daddy.”

Loki bit out, his voice wavering as a nervous shiver took his body. His eyes flicked to Tony when his weight fell on the bed, dipping the mattress.

“Spread your legs, kid, let me see that pretty little hole.”

Tony whispered, grinning when Loki grimaced at the words. Loki did as he was told, pulling up his long legs and spreading them wide, his milky thighs parting deliciously and exposing himself to Tony’s eager eyes.

“Beautiful.”

Tony groaned, moving forward, his large hands grasping Loki’s thighs as he lowered his head. Loki jolted when Tony’s wet tongue touched his entrance, a gasp bursting from his lips when the tongue breached him, plunging in before pulling out only to delve back in again in quick succession. A moan slipped through Loki’s teeth when Tony hummed in appreciation, licking and sucking at Loki’s tender skin, moving up to lick at the kid’s swelling cock.

“Don’t…”

Loki moaned, his face twisted and red as he writhed under Tony’s expert tongue.

“You’re so pretty when you moan for me.”

Tony chuckled, moving up until his body was hovering over Loki, pressing kisses over his soft skin until he reached his nipple, sucking on one of the little buds before lightly nipping it with his teeth, drawing a soft gasp from him.

“What’s my name?”

Tony growled, butterflying kisses over Loki’s nipples and chest, pathing his way up to the younger man’s delicate neck and nibbling the skin there.

“Daddy.”

Loki moaned, shivering under Tony’s touch, under the hot tongue searing across his collar bone. Tony took him in a kiss as he pressed his dripping cock to Loki’s twitching pucker.

“Again.”

Tony whispered, lining himself up and pressing the head past the tight ring of muscles, still wet and puffy from his tongue.

“Daddy.”

Loki whispered, tensing.

“Again.”

Tony thrust forward, his thick length sinking into Loki’s hot heat, his groan melding with the kid’s, like a pretty song of sex.

“Ah! D-Daddy- agh.”

Loki gasped, Tony’s punishing cock pounding into him, carving a space inside his depths, claiming him. Tony pulled himself up, twisting Loki around until he was on his side before he wrenched up his leg and thrust back into him again. 

Loki gasped at the new angle, feeling how deep Tony was taking him, a chocked cry ripping from his lungs when Tony’s hard cock touched that little spot deep inside his depths.

“Did I find it, princess? Huh? Moan for me, baby, moan for daddy.”

Tony angled himself again, slamming into that same spot, Loki’s body spasming in response. Loki couldn’t stop his voice now as Tony thrust into him over and over again, his body jolting with every hit to that same spot. All it took was a few strokes of Tony’s hand on his dick and he came undone, screaming into his arm.

“Fuck, yes! Scream for me, darling!”

Tony roared, bucking into Loki hard as he rode his own orgasm next, burying himself deep as he came.

“You liked that, hm? Liked daddy fucking you hard?”

Tony panted, pulling an exhausted Loki into a claiming kiss, his hot tongue plunging into his throat. He collapsed onto the kid, sweaty bodies breathing together, the smell of cherries in the air.

“Give me ten minutes then we can go again.”


	10. Chapter 10

Loki stood under the stream, water so close to scalding cascading down his back and turning his skin red. He heard the bathroom door open and sighed as Tony stalked into the steaming room, an appreciative gleam in his eyes.

“Need some help, kid?”

Tony asked, not waiting for an answer as he stripped out of his pyjama pants, stepping under the stream and curling his arms around Loki’s waist.

“Jesus, hot enough for you?”

Tony hissed, reaching over to turn on the cold tap, changing the water into a more bearable temperature. Loki sighed, ignoring him as he dipped his head under the water and soaked his hair.

Tony’s fingers grazed over Loki’s ass before moving to the still tender hole, teasing it. Loki jolted when one of the fingers pushed into him, grunting when Tony’s lips went to kiss his neck, sucking at the wet skin.

“Hold still, let daddy clean you up.”

Tony whispered hot into Loki’s ear before trailing more kisses down his neck. Loki squirmed, feeling the fingers pump inside him, pulling him apart. He was still sore, still aching from the marathon of sex the other man had put him through last night.

“Really filled you up, didn’t I?”

Tony chuckled, watching his cum leak from Loki’s hole.

“You can’t even give me peace to clean myself up?”

Loki exhaled, trying to hold still under the older man’s attentions, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing him rattled.

“I’m just being responsible here, helping my baby clean up.”

Loki drew in an annoyed breath, wiping the water from his eyes when they started to sting.

“I’m not your baby, Tony, I’m not your anything. This was a one-time thing, an agreement, that’s all.”

Tony’s arms pulled Loki tighter against him, his cock now hard and insistent against Loki’s ass, those maddening fingers still driving into him.

“It doesn’t have to be a one-time thing… you can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy yourself. C’mon, think about it. You’ve got nowhere to go, no family to go back to, no money, no house… I could take care of you, hm? I could keep you housed, keep you well-fed and well fucked… we could have a lot of fun together, you and me.”

Tony nuzzled into Loki’s neck, fingers starting to pump faster, deeper. Tony’s other arm moved from around Loki’s waist to shift down to his cock, pulling a startled cry from the kid's lips.

“I could make you feel so good, baby, I could treat you real nice…”

Tony’s whispers echoed with Loki’s sharp moans, Tony’s fingers in his ass and on his cock assaulting his senses, overwhelming his body. He came with a shout, his body shuddering in Tony’s tight grip as wave after wave of his orgasm took him.

“I can… take care… of myself.”

Loki panted, slumping in Tony’s hold, the older man nibbling his ear before sucking in a lobe between his teeth.

“Sure, you can, baby, but I can do it better.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Insurance fraud?”

Tony asked, his eyes widening at Steve as he shrugged.

“Yeah, apparently the insurance company got a tip that the old guy had actually hired the guy who wrecked his store.”

Steve said, frowning at Tony’s expression.

“Are you sure? But the guy was barely insured for all the damage that was done… and he seemed genuinely upset by it.”

“Yeah, well, from what it sounds like, the owner didn’t realise that the guy he hired would go that far, guess he told him just to mess up the joint a little and the whole thing got out of control.”

Tony nodded absently, but his thoughts were on the old man, on the way he behaved. Tony had seen cases of businesses doing things like this, messing up their own stores or having someone ‘steal’ their money just so they could claim a big payment from their insurance companies… but why would that old man have such a low amount insured if he was hoping to commit fraud?… and why would he snap a picture of the perpetrator if he was the one that had hired him in the first place? It didn’t make any sense.

“Where did this tip come from?”

Tony asked suddenly, making Steve raise his eyebrows in question.

“Ah, I’m not sure, I guess it was from someone involved or someone who heard about it? I didn’t ask. All we have to do is charge him for insurance fraud and the insurance company will deal with their end of things. It’s pretty much wrapped up.”

Tony just nodded again, his thoughts drifting to Loki. Something didn’t feel right here, something just seemed… off. He would talk to the kid about it if he could find him, ask him if he had any information.

“Is there anyone else involved? Have we found the guy who damaged the shop?”

Tony asked, watching Steve’s expression, his heart thumping in his chest as he waited for his answer. He had made sure that Loki hadn’t been dragged into it, not that he needed to do much. Apparently, the kid was either very lucky… or very skilled at falling under the radar. 

Not one witness saw him and there were no security cameras left that he hadn’t destroyed. Apart from that blurry photo the old man had captured, there was no other evidence that Loki had been there at all…

“No, but that reminds me. The store owner said that he had taken a photo or something? Said he had sent it to the officer that had questioned him but was told to delete his copy. That was you, right? You were the one that took the report?”

Tony kept his expression unchanged as he shook his head.

“Hm, no, he never said anything about a picture. Does he have any proof about sending the image? Surely there would be records of a text or an email or something.”

Tony said coolly, relaxing when he watched Steve shrug his shoulders and nod in agreement. There would be no records, Tony had made sure to airdrop the photo so there wouldn’t be.

“Yeah, we can check that out I guess, just thought I’d ask in case you knew anything about it. The old man’s probably just trying to throw some doubt in the mix to help his case.”

Steve said, his attention drifting to his watch, a grin twitching at his lips.

“Lunch time! Sorry, Tony, I have to run, I’ve got me a hot date with the hubby.”

He said with a wink, rushing off with a wave before making his way through the doors. Tony couldn’t help a small smile as he watched the two men through the glass, Steve pulling the dark haired man into a big hug, the both of them beaming together before they headed on their way.

Tony hadn’t met Bucky yet, but the man was all Steve talked about. It was nice to see, really. The two of them had been married for years now and knew each other as kids, and yet, they both still seemed madly in love. 

Something twisted Tony’s heart at that thought, his own mind drifting to Loki once more, a strange longing tugging at his insides. He knew how much he loved fucking the kid, how much the younger man’s body seemed to call to him… but it surprised him how much he missed him right now. 

When he had seen the kid the night he had gone out with Bruce, he had jumped on the opportunity of getting him in bed again, but he had never planned on making the kid the offer to stay. 

Loki had refused, of course, the stubborn thing declaring that he would take care of himself. It had pissed Tony off, had made him annoyed… but had also made him sad.

Once the kid had left, his house had seemed oddly empty, strangely cold. He had been tempted to go out and find Loki again, but he had no idea where to find him. When Tony had caught him that time at the strip club, that was only because he had come across a flyer on his street that had Loki’s face slap bang in the middle of it. It had been like a big fat flashing sign from lady coincidence, and Tony had grabbed it with glee. 

Tony had found the kid on two separate occasions of coincidence… now he just had to hope for another one. 

Maybe the next time he would hold onto him just a little bit longer…


	12. Chapter 12

“You look beautiful.”

Thanos sighed, his face lighting up at the way Loki blushed from the comment. Loki did a little twirl, the blood red mini skirt lifting as he made his spin, revealing fishnet stockings and a matching thong.

“Little Red Riding Hood?”

Thanos asked, his voice coming out a little too breathy, a little too enamoured. Loki giggled, his long fingers gliding across the rich fabric of the cape brushing at his ankles.

“The one and only. You like?”

Loki asked with a sultry smile, moving into Thanos’s space and letting a hand trail down his chest. Thanos shivered at the touch, his breath coming out slowly.

“Very much.”

He grunted, not trusting himself to say more. Loki grinned, stepping away to flounce in front of the mirror.

“Good. I was hoping to make this symbolic.”

Loki said with a grin, his fingers working through his hair, braiding it in a delicate knot behind his head.

“So, you’re supposed to be the sweet little girl in the red hood… what does that make me?”

Thanos asked, a small smile budding at his lips as Loki continued to fuss with his costume.

“Well, you’re my handsome hulking Woodsman, of course.”

Loki smirked, finally huffing at his image and pulling himself away from the mirror, only to walk back over and curl himself into Thanos’s big arms. 

“You’ve got it wrong though, Thanos.”

Loki sighed, peering up at him with those big green eyes. 

“Mm? How so?”

Thanos murmured, one of his hands coming up to trace circles across Loki’s neck, revelling in the feel of the younger man’s soft skin against his own calloused fingers.

“Little Red Riding Hood wasn’t so sweet, or innocent… after all, she was the one that killed the wolf.”

Loki whispered with a smile, sighing in Thanos’s arms. Thanos chuckled, his hands stilling as he looked down at the younger man.

“Wait, I thought it was the Woodsman who killed the Big Bad Wolf?”

Loki gave him a look, before he clicked his tongue.

“No, the Woodsman cut open the Wolf’s belly and freed Red and her grandmother… but it was Red who killed the Wolf.”

Thanos frowned, trying to remember how the story went. He had never been a fan of fairy tales as a child but he was sure the version his mother told him didn’t have Wolves with their stomachs cut open and little girls with a taste for murder.

“How?”

He asked finally, the curiosity getting to him.

“Well, she filled his belly with heavy rocks then sewed him back up. When he awoke, he simply fell down and died.”

Loki said with a shrug, pushing himself up high on his tippy-toes and planting a quick kiss on Thanos’s lips.

“So, you’re Little Red Riding hood, I’m the Woodsman… then who is the Wolf?”

Loki’s lips split into a wide grin, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at Thanos.

“Oh, him? Well… he’ll be here tonight.”


	13. Chapter 13

When Loki finished his act and the club finally closed, Tony was waiting for him.

“Loki.”

Tony called, surprised when Loki actually met him with a smile as if he had known he would come.

“Ah, Mr Wolf.”

Loki greeted, bending low at the waist in a swift bow. Tony didn’t even bother to acknowledge it, too interested in scanning his eyes up and down Loki’s body, taking in the costume with hungry eyes. He had seen the show, of course, his whole body on fire as he had watched the kid swing around the pole and wave to the crowd… but it was different up close and personal. Loki looked damn good.

“I need to ask you some questions, official police business.”

Tony grunted, frowning when he saw Loki giving him a knowing look.

“The old man whose store I busted up? You want to know who sent in the anonymous tip?”

Loki chuckled, leaning against the alley wall.

“It was you?”

Tony asked, not hiding the disbelief framing his expression. Loki nodded, eyes shining under the overhead street lamp.

“So, the old man really hired you to trash the store then?”

Tony scoffed, his frown deepening when Loki shook his head with a grin.

“Nope.”

Tony couldn’t stop the strange lilt to his tone as he stared down the younger man, trying to understand the strange act he was putting on now.

“What? So, you just trashed his store then lied about him committing fraud… for what? No reason at all?”

Loki’s eyes went cold suddenly, his gaze locked on Tony’s disbelieving glare.

“I didn’t say it was for no reason. You could say I was just tying up loose ends.”

Tony was speechless, his eyes turning wild as he glanced at the nonchalant way Loki was leaning against that wall, like he hadn’t a care in the world.

“What the fuck does that mean, Loki? You sent an innocent man to prison!”

Loki moved forward, jabbing a finger into Tony’s chest as he spat out his next words.

“He wasn’t innocent, Tony. Far from it. All I did was get him arrested for a crime he had already committed 15 years ago.”

Tony stepped back, his anger mingling with a deep set confusion as he watched the raging fire take Loki’s eyes. Loki took his silence as an invitation to continue, and he did with a sneer.

“I’m surprised you didn’t recognise him, Tony, after all, you were the one on the case that night.”

“What the fuck are you talking about Loki, what case?”

Loki clicked his tongue mockingly, a tinkling laugh dripping from his lips like honey as he shook his head.

“15 years ago, at that same Gas Station, run by that same old man, was a robbery. Of course, I found out later that it wasn’t a real robbery, at least in the sense of the word. That old bastard had paid some junkie to clean out his till so that he could claim a nice little sum from his insurance.”

Tony’s confusion started to morph then, started to change. As he listened to Loki’s fiery words his heart started to hammer inside of his chest, a cold sweat covering his skin. Loki continued, spurred on by the recognition twisting Tony’s expression.

“You probably remember the rest of the story, right? A customer that had entered the store at the wrong time… a good man… a decent man. All he had gone in for was a pack of cigarettes, had even paid for them at the counter, right before that junkie came in to do the deed. My father had always been the kind of man that would stand up for anyone, would risk his life to protect those that needed to be protected… something you should be familiar with as a fellow brother in blue.”

Loki sneered, watching as Tony’s face went white.

“He had tried to wrestle the gun off the guy, until three bullets went straight through his stomach. He never did get those cigarettes…. but I did.”

Tony’s stomach rolled as his eyes wavered over Loki once more, grazing over his features… taking in his eyes… the same green eyes of his partner. Laufey.

“You remember my father, right? I mean, you were both young cops at the time. Partners. Oh! You should have seen my face, Tony, when that junkie told me that you had been in on it too. When he graciously let me know that they had a cop on the inside who had agreed to process the robbery as just that, a robbery, to make it easier for the insurance claim.”

“Loki-“

Tony chocked out, but Loki cut him off with a snarl.

“My mother took off after that. I guess I can’t blame her, she was a young widow with a child that was the spitting image of her dead husband. I always wondered though, if the insurance company who should have paid out my father’s life insurance didn’t find a way to cheap out and leave us nothing… would my mother have stayed? Maybe you’ve heard of them, Tony? S. Corp Insurance. Ring any bells?”

Tony blanched, his mind racing as his thoughts flicked to Bruce, to that night. What had he said? Something about S. Corp being involved in a scandal? Loki continued, never missing a beat.

“Do you know what the foster care system is like, Tony? You’re a cop, you’ve probably seen enough in your time to know that it’s not a particularly kind time in a child’s life. I mean, even if you’re lucky enough to be adopted… there’s no guarantee that your new parents will be half as lovely as they pretended to be before you signed the papers.”

Tony swallowed and his mind reeled. It was like his thoughts were going a million miles an hour and he couldn’t catch a single one to hold onto.

“You… you were the one who took down S. Corp?”

Tony whispered, his words falling flat as he watched Loki’s lips twitch into a demure smile.

“Well, I can’t take all the credit. There’s a lot of loose lips in this club, a lot of important men who think nothing of trading secrets with a lowly whore like me. All I had to do was whisper those secrets to someone else…”

Loki sighed, a twisted grin taking his features. 

“What happened to the Junkie?”

Tony asked, his voice horse and strained, a stark contrast to Loki’s energetic sing song tone.

“Well… he did what junkies do. Overdosed.”

Tony took a faltering step back as he drew in a chocked breath, looking at the kid he had thought was the puppet tied to his own strings. How did he not see that it was he who was being played this whole time?

“Do you want to ask the really important question, now?”

Loki giggled, his eyebrows raising in question.

“What are… what are you going to do… to me?”

Tony finally chocked out, his throat constricting painfully. Loki’s grin widened as his eye turned cold and Tony couldn’t help the chill that ran up his spine.

“Nothing that you haven’t already done to yourself. What’s that saying? A leopard never changes it’s spots? There’s really no room on the force for a corrupt cop, Tony.”

“No! I haven’t- I don’t do that, anymore, Loki! Ever since your father… I don’t… I could never-“

Loki cut him off with a mock disappointed sigh.

“Oh, Tony… how is lying going to help your case?”

“I’m not lying, I would never do something like that again, I-“

Loki scowled, all pretence of civility gone.

“You wouldn’t what, Tony? Blackmail someone into having sex with you? Use your power, your position, your stance in order to fuck some street punk?”

Tony moved like lightening, his body slamming Loki to the back wall.

“They’ll never believe you, you little slut! You hear me? It’s your word against mine!”

Loki sighed, like you would at a misbehaving child.

“I am well aware of the injustice of our own justice system Tony, have a little faith in me.”

Tony bared his teeth like a wild animal, pushing his face right in front of Loki as he snarled out his reply.

“Don’t speak your little riddles to me, kid, what the fuck are you trying to say.”

Loki grinned, licking his lip absently as he drank in the pure mix of rage and fear swimming in Tony’s eyes.

“Didnt you find it at all strange that you were able to find me so easily in that old abandoned building? Did you not question it at all that I would so easily lay myself out for the taking? Think Tony, with something other than your cock this time.”

Tony’s face showed the struggle of his thoughts as he tried to think back to that day, tried to remember if anything was amiss.

“I had a friend that owed me a little favour… isn’t that right, Thanos?”

At that moment, Thanos’s large frame skulked into the light, holding out something in his hand. Tony whipped around, his stance turning defensive as his eyes roamed the giant of a man now standing in front of him. It took Tony a long beat before he finally realised what Thanos was holding. It was a phone, and on it, was a video recording. Thanos hit play.

“What would you do… to keep your cute little ass away from prison? Huh?”

“I could… I could s-suck your cock…”

“That’s not gonna cut it, kid.”

“Better make your choice, kid… I’m getting a little bored here.”

“Ok.”

“Now you can get on the ground, leave the thong on.”

“Prepare yourself for me, then. I shouldn’t have to do all the work, should I?”

“What? You want to call this off then? Want to go to jail, you little punk?”

“Say ‘fuck me, daddy’.”

“Fuck m-me, daddy…”

Tony’s face was pale, his whole body frozen as he watched the video, as he saw himself on camera doing and saying those things. Loki’s next words pulled Tony from his own horrified thoughts.

“It was a little awkward getting Natasha to use this video to expose you when, well, you know, she’s the wife of your best friend. But, I’m happy to say that she really is a stand-up gal. It probably helped that she found the video to be quite… distasteful.”

Loki looked to his watch, his smile growing as his eyes flicked from Tony to Thanos.

“In about 2 minutes the video will be released. Isn’t that fantastic, Tony? You’re going to be famous.”

Tony’s hand shot out, his eyes turning hard as his fingers wrapped around Loki’s throat.

“You fucking set me up! You made me do it!”

Thanos moved quickly, wrenching Tony away from Loki with a growl before throwing him to the ground. Loki looked down at him, shaking his head almost sadly.

“All I did was lead you to that building and get Thanos to wait there with a camera… you did the rest yourself. Of course, if you don’t believe me, you could always watch the video. It should be up on YouTube right about… now.”


	14. Chapter 14

“So, you’re really going to quit the club?”

Thanos asked, pulling Loki onto his lap. Loki chuckled, snuggling into Thanos’s chest with a contented sigh.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t realise how much I’d be hounded by the press over this whole video thing. The boss isn’t too happy with me but the clubs never been busier.”

Loki grinned with a wink, his fingers grazing absentmindedly up and down Thanos’s arm.

“It’s ok, though, I finished what I had set out to do since I was 14 years old… I never really planned past this stage. I have a little money stashed away and I’m young, you know? I guess its time that I go out there and live a little. Maybe even travel?”

Loki felt Thanos go still, heard the soft breath that escaped his lips.

“Could you… would you consider maybe, coming with me?”

Thanos asked, his words unsure, unsteady. Loki sat up, his emerald orbs fixing on Thanos in a way that made his heart skip.

“I’ve told you before, Thanos… I don’t need anyone taking care of me.”

Loki sighed, his hand moving into Thanos’s, gently squeezing it in comfort.

“I know, Loki, I swear I understand. I’m not asking to take care of you, I would never want to treat you like you’re some kind of breakable thing that needs my protection, or my status, or my money… I’m only asking if… if you’ll come with me. If you’ll be by my side.”

Thanos finished, letting out a deep breath as he peered at Loki. He had laid out all his cards on the table… it was Loki’s choice now what he wanted to do with them.

“Come with you where?”

Loki finally asked, his voice unusually quiet, eyes downcast.

“Paris? My father needs someone to run the company there, and, well, I said I’d go.”

Loki nodded slowly, his body a deadly still, the only thing that seemed to have life was his hand, still holding Thanos’s grip tightly. Right before Thanos thought he was going to go crazy waiting for Loki to say something, anything, Loki finally turned his head, his large eyes capturing Thanos in a trance as he blushed impossibly red, a strange shyness taking over his features.

“I’ve always wanted to see Paris.”

Loki whispered softly. Thanos broke into a huge smile, his large arms circling around Loki’s waist and pulling him up until their faces met. Their lips crashed together in a fiery kiss, only separating to come back up for air. 

Loki was laughing, a sweet but carefree sound tinkling from his lips, the first real reflection of his youth that Thanos had witnessed in all the time he had known Loki.

“Don’t even think of paying for my plane ticket, Thanos, and don’t you dare get sick of me!”

Loki grinned, poking an accusatory finger into Thanos’s chest. Thanos took Loki’s hand in his grasp before pulling it to his lips, gently kissing each finger, driving another blush from Loki. Thanos sighed happily, pulling Loki into another tight hug before he let him go, leaning down to kiss him tenderly on the forehead. 

In the entirety of Thanos’s existence, he could only ever remember being happy when Loki had come into his life, and now, with the man curled up snug in his arms, the promise of their future in the air… Thanos could say with a determined certainty, that he had never in his life been as happy as he was now in this very moment.

“I could never get sick of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, we have reached the end! I hope that you enjoyed this little story, and the few little twists and turns in it <3
> 
> What do we think? Did Tony get what was coming to him? I think he did hehe I kinda like the idea of Loki riding off into the sunset with a surprisingly sweet Thanos, all happiness to them!
> 
> Happy 2021!! xXx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! ❤️
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments or critiques, I reply to them all~
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! xXx


End file.
